


Love Copy

by dudufactory



Series: Welsh Road Trip Series [2]
Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>《三天，我要你爱上我》番外</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Copy

**Author's Note:**

> 《三天，我要你爱上我》番外

"Col，前天在镜头里，你对我说的是什么？"

"……"

"你……曾经……我……什么？"

"我没这么说过，"Colin看着车窗外，故意避开了Bradley从后视镜里投来的疑问眼神，"我说的是——"

 

——我从第一眼见到你，就立刻喜欢上了你。

 

Bradley笑了笑，一只手驾驶着方向盘，空出另外一只去抓Colin搁在腿上的手，说了句"你这个口是心非的家伙"后，就再也没有放开。

※

 

_「我从第一眼见到你，就立刻喜欢上了你。」_

「正因为如此，才会发生这本不会发生的……靛蓝之殇。」

 

我叫Nilok, 全名Nilok Morgan。

我有个弟弟叫Colin，Colin Morgan。

我有个喜欢的人叫Bradley，Bradley James。

 

我是个男人，Colin和Bradley也是。可我喜欢Bradley，这你无法阻止我，感情这东西要是说的清楚缘由，也就不会有那么多为情所困，甚至有时想要为它自杀的人。我讨厌Colin，你也许会问我为什么讨厌自己的弟弟，很简单，因为Bradley喜欢的人是Colin。

很恶俗的三角关系，不过这只有我这么认为。

Bradley不知道我喜欢他，而我其实从第一眼见到他的时候，就对这个金发的男人产生了不可思议的感觉。也许是因为Morgan家的发色都是深棕的关系？反正Bradley的那头金发在我眼里显得有那么点引人注目。

我想伸手搓揉那头看上去软软的金发，却不想Colin先我一步下手，玩闹般的弄乱了Bradley的头发，还满脸无辜的看着他说："Oops，是我哥弄的，不是我。"

看到Bradley朝我看了一眼，我惟有苦笑的耸耸肩，用手指指Colin。

Bradley一把扑到Colin身上，把他按倒在客厅的沙发里，双手钳住Colin让他不能动弹。

"看你再敢捉弄我！！看你还敢嫁祸给Nilok！真该教训一下你这个调皮的家伙！"

我知道他们期待着我说"好啦好啦，别闹了，我去做饭了"，然后趁我离开的时候偷偷的亲吻对方。

他们间的事我都知道，只是他们不知道我知道。

Bradley也许不知道，他来我们家玩的时候，目光总是围着Colin转，这明显就是喜欢对方的表现。而我会发现这一点，是因为我的目光总是围着Bradley转。该死的！知不知道我这样很痛苦？看着自己喜欢的人总是盯着别人，这比踩到狗屎还要让人揪心。

妈的！我在心里啐了一句。

案板上的黄瓜很可怜，被我无情地一刀两断，两刀四段，然后一顿狂切，反正是作蔬菜色拉。有时我真想在色拉里放入会让Colin过敏的番茄，好让他难受的起疹子，以此来抵消我心中的怨念。作为兄弟，我这样想也真够坏的。

拌完色拉，我去冰箱里拿点牛奶做别的。我总是在冰箱里备足牛奶，因为Bradley来这儿总是先开冰箱找牛奶喝，Colin嘲笑他是个"移动的奶桶"，而Bradley则每次都会报以老拳。他从不过问是谁总想着为他备足这些的，从没有。

吃晚饭，好像没呆多久，Bradley就要准备走了。

天哪，才晚上10点而已，他就要走了？我还想和他多聊一会儿有关足球的话题，譬如阿森纳，或者切尔西。那可是我和他之间唯一的交集。真庆幸Colin那呆子是个书虫，每次聊到这个，他就兴趣缺缺的窝在一边的沙发上看书。

他不热衷足球，真好。

我走到门口送Bradley，可他却似乎不怎么高兴。顺着他不悦的目光看去，噢，我知道了，Colin这家伙理也不理的还蜷在沙发上看着《百年孤独》，没有出来送他。

Bradley可能不知道他现在噘着嘴不满的样子表露无遗，这让我很不是滋味：Bradley在等你送他，可你却无动于衷，我想要送他，可他却不理我的存在。该死的Colin Morgan！

"Col，你忘了你新买的书还在我的车里么？"

Bradley的不爽语气是那么的明显，可他很清楚什么招可以引Col上钩。Col？Bradley刚才叫他Col了么？他们什么时候那么亲密的？哦，他们本来就是恋人。这我知道，可问题是，我现在要装的有点吃惊的样子让人感到我不知道么？

"Tim Burton！我居然忘了！"Colin"噌"的一下从沙发上跳起来，"Nilok，我去拿书，门给我留着，我很快就回来。"

很快？那是多快？你以为我不知道你们俩吻别需要多久么？你以为我没有……窥探过你们么？

我来到窗边，看着两人到了楼下。Bradley先进了车里，Colin则趴在窗口，彼此说了些什么。该死的，他们都在说什么？

倘若窗帘是有生命的话，估计现在早就让我掐死好几次了吧。

嗯？

不就是拿本书么，Colin你钻到车里干什么？

为什么要摇起车窗？

你们以为天黑我就什么也看不到么？市政府的那些路灯都是白装的么？

 

车窗上贴着一只手，还有两个人影的重叠。

我知道，那是Bradley的手，这我怎么会认不出？

我知道，他在吻你，Colin。  


※

 

我在车里吻他……Bradley下意识的边看边在心里念叨，同时还惦记着公路旅行中Colin欠他的一个吻。

Bradley把《靛蓝之殇》打印出来，没事的时候在家里重新认真地看了起来。虽然他曾经说过，对于RPS这种变相的受欢迎方式不会介意，不过他自己是不会去看的。可《靛蓝之殇》不同，那是Colin写的，不是那些slash fangirls。尤其在确定Colin对自己也有好感之后，这篇RPS，在某种意义上，就成为了他研究的"教材"。

 

本该娱乐性质的RPS，却因为作者的原因，让Bradley看得有些费神。于是他把那本故事扔进床头柜里，拿起电话，拨通了某人的号码。

"你好，我是Colin，请问……"

是因为他的来电显示是座机号码才会这么应答的么？Bradley觉得听到Colin会这么接自己的电话，感到了一丝莫名的有趣。

"是我。"

电话那头明显的一顿，不过很快，像是许久不见的老友般，晦涩地吐出一个字，"嗨。"

"怎么，很意外么？"Bradley一手拿着听筒，空出的一只手在自己的衣橱里翻找衣服。

"也不是，只是……"

Bradley在想象电话那头的家伙现在会是什么样的表情，肯定又是一副欲言又止的样子。

这一点让Bradley曾经很抓狂。

"今天是周五，晚上有空么？"Bradley其实早有预谋，询问对方只是一个形式，所谓的第一次"约会"，似乎还是要正式一点？

"嗯，今天没有事情。"

Bradley对着衣橱镜中的自己笑了笑，他就知道会这样。

"我找了个不错的地方吃饭，有兴趣么？当然，肯定满足得了你的特殊要求。"

特殊的可以满足素食者的菜单要求。

"嗯……那……"电话那头似乎——

"就这样，我过一个小时开车来接你。"不等Colin满口答应，Bradley就先自作主张。

自从威尔士公路旅行回来，他发现某些问题寻求Colin的回答简直要让自己撞墙。现在虽然一切都坦白了，可Bradley有时想想还是会觉得有些悬。如果当初自己没有那么强硬的质问Colin那些话，那是不是意味着回到了伦敦，彼此还在模棱两可的猜测呢？

先前，以为只有自己才是喜欢的那一个，而Colin是被自己喜欢的那一个，可最后发现，自己也有被对方喜欢着。原来两个人都是互相隐瞒着好感的傻瓜，Bradley想想就觉得不可思议，兜了老大一个圈子，结果……

Bradley穿起外套，拿上钱包和钥匙走向门口。他没有动作麻利地锁上房门，反而像是在想什么的还盯了窗外看了一眼。

窗外的夕阳余辉照射进来，宁静的温存着这个金发男子遗留在房里的思绪——

Col……我……

 

在街边看到Colin的时候，Bradley没有任何的惊喜，仍然是宽松休闲的打扮，双手插在裤子口袋里，不过和自己一样，都刮掉了胡子。

"上车。"Bradley在车内就对着还在车外的Colin说。

虽然不知道有没有听清Bradley说的，反正Colin已经露出他的招牌微笑，一溜小跑地来到副驾驶的位置。

"真好，吃饭还有司机接送。"Colin满是笑容的看着Bradley。

幸福。

Bradley觉得自己可以看到Colin的笑容就很幸福。

 

餐桌上，除了点各自喜欢吃的，Bradley额外还要了瓶红酒。

"Bradley，你还真够浪漫的，看来你常常邀请女孩子出来吃饭啊。"等侍者收走菜单后，Colin不忘嘲他一下。

"那你算是其中一个么？"Bradley揶揄的反问他。

"要问问Katie么？"Colin又把皮球踢给了他。

Bradley发现Colin会在在自己说话黔驴技穷的时候把Katie搬出来，这关McGrath什么事情？难道Colin以为自己会对Katie的伶牙俐齿感到畏惧么？省省吧，Morgan。

 

"Colin，"Bradley用叉子叉起刚端上来的餐盘中一枚装饰用的小番茄，玩味的说，"一个番茄……应该就能征服你了吧？"

Bradley拿着叉子在自己眼前晃了晃，一口把那红色的果子吃了下去。

"那我认为……一桶牛奶就可以让你沉沦。"

Colin自知用了有些奇怪的字眼，说完就闷头地吃起来。

Bradley没有注意这些，倒是因为一点酒劲，视线轻微的开始有点犯飘，飘到了Colin的嘴上。想到了《靛蓝之殇》中的Colin，想到了那个车里的吻……想到……

他还记得，他怎么会不记得？

Colin这家伙还欠自己一个吻。

他当然还记得，Colin应该给他一个实实在在的吻。

 

因为还要开车，Bradley适可而止的没再多喝。

"Colin，现在还早，去我家看DVD么？"Bradley边开车，边问身边坐着的家伙。

"好啊，听Katie说，你家里的是家庭影院，效果一定不错。"Colin带劲的回答，他喜欢看电影，看看别人的表演，学学别人的演技。

又是Katie，这跟McGrath又有什么关系？！Bradley有些无名火升起，不知道自己为什么现在会对Katie的名字那么抵触。

是因为……她和Colin曾经走得很近么？

如果是自己和Colin相处亲密的话，那他口中会只出现我Bradley James的名字么？我想从你口中听到"Bradley说…"或者"Bradley这家伙"啊，Col……

 

车在地下停车场的一个泊位上熄灭了发动机。

周围的荧光灯射出冷冷的光源，泛着点蓝紫色。

Colin松开安全带，准备要下车，却被Bradley叫住了。

"Col……你似乎忘了什么。"

"没啊。"Colin以为自己有落什么东西在车上，摸索着自己的口袋，"东西都在啊。"

"我没说那些，我指的是你需要补给我的东西。"

"噢，你说的是上次把你那份吃掉的……嗯，我记得，我会再买一份还给你的。"Colin头头是道的自我回答，不时点点头肯定自己。

又来了，又来了，Bradley就知道Colin这家伙会跟自己兜圈子。

他的身子对着Colin靠了过去，一只手撑在车窗上借以一个支点，认真的看着眼前的滑头，"我说的是吻，你是知道的。"

Colin没动，似乎他知道自己刚才的行为被对方识破了，他就这样看着Bradley的脸一点点靠过来。不过他稍稍歪了歪头，眯了一下眼睛，"Bradley，你是不是……"

Bradley没有理会Colin想要说什么，他现在就想在这里吻他，此时，此刻。

车内的空间被压榨得分外宁静，特别是在晚上，稍稍移动一下，就会有些许刺耳感的声音。

Bradley的视线在Colin的双眼和嘴唇间取舍，是该专注亲吻的地方，还是被吻者的反应？不过眼见着几乎碰触的时候，Colin突然掏出口袋中的手机，别过了脑袋，"我忘了跟妈妈打个电话，今天是周五。"

噢，上帝！你存心整我是么？

"Col，你是有宵禁的女孩子么？"Bradley真的是……憋得慌。

"你才是！我跟她说过每周五会打个电话回家，否则她在家会担心的。大老远的，怎么能让她在北爱担心我？"

Bradley有点——应该说是"非常"——失落的下车锁门，Colin则边走边打电话。计划失败的某人在丢失的猎物身旁模仿他的口型说话，使得Colin皱着眉头打电话。

直到电梯快到了的时候Colin才放下手机。

"Col，你真像个——"

Colin叹了口气，接着异口同声，"——女人！"

然后，他又叹了口气。

"叮——"电梯门开了。

因电梯门敞开而漏出的光线一开始有些恍到Bradley的眼睛，因为两人站立的廊道里没有感应灯。就这么几秒的时间，他突然感觉被一股扯力拉进了电梯，直接按到了墙上。在刚搞清怎么回事，刚适应光线的刺激后，他的双唇就被堵上了。

"几楼？"声音浓重的混着北爱的腔调，"还是说……吻完了我们再按？"

Bradley摸索着按了自己所住的楼层——虽然他很想长时间呆着，可要是就这么进来一个人，也不是闹着玩的。

狭小的空间开始有明显的上升感，两个人的唇齿追逐也没有停歇。Bradley承认自己被Colin这突如其来的一下弄得有些吃惊，可他从心里还是想要占据主动。他手抵着身后的墙想要借个力扭转局势，不过被Colin强力的一顶还是没能得逞。

关键是……他分心了。

他不知道自己下面碰到的是Colin总让那半挂不掉的牛仔裤系在自己身上的皮带扣，还是他的……他知道Colin的下半身没自己长，于是他在想……因此他介怀……

"Brad,"Colin喃喃的说着那个亲密的称呼，混着点情色的含糊，"你分心了。"

说完，他用拇指抹去了Bradley唇上的濡湿，亲啄一下后，走出了正好开门的电梯。

※

 

_我没有把门关死，而是虚掩着。_

我能感觉Colin在推开门的一刹那停顿了一下，过了几秒后才推开。

"Nilok，你怎么不把门关关好？"Colin一只手搭在脖子那儿，似漫不经心的抱怨，"要是突然有陌生人进来怎么办？"

"我以为你很快就会上来，所以就没去理它。"

Colin听到我的回答，明显的愣了一下。

怎么，我说到重点了么？只是下楼拿本书而已，居然可以用去26分03秒。你去拿的仅仅是本书么？不用在我面前装无辜，Colin，我很清楚你在楼下和Bradley干了什么。他对你所做的一切，都让我是那么的羡慕你，甚至嫉妒你。

特别是他那报复你的冷淡而留在脖子上的吻痕。

我知道，如果你明天出门，不是穿带立领的格子衬衫，就一定会和你的角色Merlin一样，系上一条被Bradley——其实是我先这么叫的——称作"口水兜"的围脖。

为什么我又知道？难道你没听过仇人见面分外眼红么？你不知道我已经开始像那些吃醋的狠毒女人一样开始暗自监视Bradley的一举一动了么？

我知道Bradley喜欢吃什么，他讨厌什么，喜欢做什么小动作……

当然，我还没有那么变态的在房间里装摄像头的这种行为。不过，Colin，你知道Bradley讨厌洗碗么？我想你肯定不知道，因为家里做饭的人是我，这种事情也只有在厨房里做事的我才会知道。这一点，能算我在比赛中得一分的胜利么？

Colin，这样一来，我也有你不知道的Bradley的秘密，可我绝不会告诉你。

 

上帝，我是不是开始变得不正常了？

最近的晚上，我开始做梦梦到自己和Bradley在床上做爱，那种感觉逼真极了。我可以切切实实地看到Bradley的脸，还有他两鬓汗湿的金发就粘附在他的脸上。他在对我微笑，他那双迷人的宝石蓝眼睛盯着我无处可逃。我还有点怀疑，试探性的用手攀上他那厚实的双肩，我觉得自己兴奋得在颤抖，因为就连触觉都是如此的真实。

然后，渐渐充实的感觉从我下半身袭来，我才发现自己就跨坐在Bradley的身上，那种满溢感是因为我们正彼此相连……天哪……上帝，能不能让我不要醒来？

我刚想开口对Bradley说，然而身下的人却先开了口。

那句话就像是一盆冰冷的水，让我体内欲涌的热流就此散尽——

"Colin，你这放荡的样子……Nilok见过么？"

不是的，我不是Colin！我是Nilok！Bradley，和你做的人是我Nilok Morgan啊！

我面目狰狞嘶声竭力的大喊，可就是没有一丁点的声音，眼前的Bradley还是那么温柔的看着我……他为什么……难道我这是在Colin的躯壳中么？

我转过脑袋，看到镜子中的那张脸——

我醒了。

 

我每天都备受这个梦的困扰，总是会从兴奋的巅峰摔至寒冷的谷底……我觉得我开始扭曲了。

 

那天，我记得是个天气晴朗的周日。

Colin坐在靠窗的沙发上看着书，就是那本Tim Burton的《牡蛎男孩的忧郁之死》，而我在思考一些事情。

"Colin。"

听到我叫他，那家伙懒懒地抬起头，"怎么了，Nilok?"

"要是你老了，会继续留在伦敦还是回北爱？"

"怎么会想到问这个？"Colin合上手中的书，微蹙眉头地看了我一会儿，然后望向了窗外，"虽然伦敦很棒，可是我还是很怀念Armagh……如果真到了那个时候，我想我还是会选择回北爱。"

我想我知道Bradley为什么会喜欢上你了，Colin。

阳光下的你被淡淡的金色笼罩，安安静静的却散发着无法抵抗的气场，似乎还有点儿青草刚刚被割过所散发的香气。

"是么……"我一时语塞，不过很快我就调整了状态，"那我们一起开回北爱看看爸爸妈妈吧，如何？反正你在拍下一季的Merlin前还有很长的一段假期。"

"这主意不错，Nilok。"

Colin眯起了眼睛对着我笑，那个我曾经嘲笑他像女孩子一样的腼腆笑容。

"能带上Bradley么？呃……我的意思是……Bradley说过他也很想去看看Armagh，所以……再说他会开车。"

"哦，行啊。"

我答应了。

不过我不是因为你的要求而答应的，是因为你说Bradley很想，所以我才会选择答应。

 

Colin，你知道么？你的淳朴和善良为你自己选择了生命的延续。

我问你回伦敦还是北爱？如果你的回答是"伦敦"，那我让你今天就离开这个人世。那瓶会夺去你生命的氰酸钾就在厨房的角落里，只要你的回答是前者，你待会儿就会喝到滴有氰酸钾的红茶。可既然你选择了后者，可既然你选择了后者……不过没想到你还会带上Bradley陪你一程。

好吧，我就稍稍施与你些许的仁慈，让你喜欢的人和你再走一程。

 

我朝Colin笑了笑，"难得的好天气，不一块喝些大吉岭红茶么？"

他也对我微笑，那种暖意盎然的笑让我觉得自己是那么的卑鄙与龌龊。

※

 

……你这狡猾的家伙。

要不是电梯门即将合上，估计Bradley还会在小立柱间里发愣。

是的，那样的吻对Bradley而言，实实在在……却出乎意料。他没想到Colin会主动的吻自己——虽然约定的时候是这样。他没想到Colin会这样的补给自己那个吻。

从电梯出来的廊道，这一路Bradley都觉得自己有点恍惚——

最初自己索要的吻，是毫无底气的试探。因为不知道Colin是不是真的喜欢自己，他对这个吻的程度没有过多的奢求——只要你吻了我，我就知道你是喜欢我的。接着自己就像个追着要糖吃的小孩，在知道Colin的心意后穷追不舍——如果我一松手，我觉得你就会逃之夭夭。

Bradley觉得Colin总是模棱两可，含糊不清，这是他送给Colin的另外两个词语。

可刚才又是怎么回事？是他主动覆上嘴唇的是吧？他眼里含有的情色气息我没有看错吧？他说话的调调是在勾引我吧？他下面……是硬了吧？

Bradley的脑子里不断的肯定否定，这种超越预期的真实性让他甚至怀疑自己是不是在做梦——他吻我的时候，有把舌头伸进来吧？

等自己快要都到门口摸索钥匙的时候，Bradley见Colin正倚靠在墙上，低头看着自己的鞋。夜色潜入大楼的每个角落，按下属于它控制的按钮，喷洒出神秘清冷的雨沫，笼罩在Colin的身上。沉思是一剂额外的添加，它使人引发的状态混合着夜的悄无声息，让观者驻足屏息。

"嘿，"Bradley干说一声，掏出钥匙开门，"别傻站着了，进来吧。"

嘴上这么说的Bradley，可他体内的魂灵还没怎么镇定。开门只是个无意识的机械动作，他能感觉自己的手在轻微的颤抖，他不是在兴奋，也不是在激动，是有一点慌乱的那种。

也许有点像准备充分的presentation，突然间的一个小插曲，让自己阵脚大乱。

 

Bradley从冰箱里拿出两小瓶啤酒。

接下来我们要干什么来着？我想想……噢对了，看DVD。

想清楚之后，Bradley才关上了冰箱门。

"怎么，你还要喝？"Colin接过啤酒坐在沙发上。

Bradley咕嘟咕嘟喝了好几口，"我因为开车都没敢多喝。"说完，酒汽让他打了个嗝。

有时这酒嗝是好东西，排出些不爽和不安，Bradley又回到了Bradley。

"毕竟有人在我车上。"

Colin微微一笑，把瓶口送到了自己的嘴边，喝一口后，他就起身去Bradley的DVD堆那儿，"Bradley，你说要看的DVD叫什么名字？"他边问边找。

"呃……叫……不是那个！！！"Bradley又一次从厨房出来，见到Colin手中拿着的那盘DVD，都没来得及放下手中的东西，就伸出拿着啤酒瓶的手想制止Colin的下一个举动。

Colin被这吓了一跳，呆在原地一动不动——也不完全是——应该说是动作变得木讷了些。

"Wh-what?"他不解的看着"警察"Bradley，不知道这像疑似爆炸危险品的DVD是该放下还是扔掉。他瞥了一眼盒脊后，看向Bradley。对方还是刚才伸手阻止的动作，外加睁大双眼，嘴巴像吐泡泡的鱼。其实Colin还是没怎么了解情况，于是他把DVD放到眼前仔细看了看。不一会儿，他扬起了一边的嘴角——

《清纯小妞的诱惑》，名字的边上还有很显眼的"18+"。

"Bradley，没想到你喜欢这类型的。

"啊，"见一切已成定局，Bradley也只有认了，"我不喜欢女人一开始就穿得和slut一样。"

"从某种角度来说，有你这种想法的男人还真够危险的。"

"什么意思？"

"那些女孩子们虽然穿着衣服，可在你的脑子里已经被脱光了呀！"

"Oh, shut up! Colin."Bradley的抗议无法制止Colin的笑声和变本加厉，"我还以为你喜欢穿的裸露些的女人，就像Katie的Morgana，有好几次那胸口——"

"有完没完？难道你要我说'你现在穿成这种无邪的样子，可我脑子里早就把你剥了个精光'么？"

Colin又被Bradley的连珠炮愣住了，他知道Bradley可能有些恼怒，可他不知道原因是从他嘴里说出的Katie的名字。

尴尬了几秒，Colin说了声"抱歉"。可当Bradley刚想说"是我自己的原因"时，Colin却微微皱眉，看着Bradley，"原来……你有视奸别人的喜好？"

Bradley的心里已经不支倒地了。

"怎么听上去我是个猥琐的家伙？"

"在我面前不行么？"说完，Colin把碟又放回了原处。

Bradley盯着Colin的背影，喝了口啤酒。

"Col——"

名字的主人明显的有停顿的反应，不过很快又继续翻找着自己感兴趣的碟。

"我会把你这话当成某种许可的暗示哦？"

"许可什么？"Colin回过头问。

"做猥琐的事。"Bradley看着Colin的双眼，"……只对你。"

 

开关只是轻轻的"啪哒"一声，来势却如同暴风雨般的猛烈。舌头进入口腔是在说完那句话的多久后发生的？两人只记得随手放下酒瓶后，彼此就像磁石般的吸引贴合。

"Brad、B——"一点喘息的机会也不给Colin，Bradley就是堵着不放。

他怕一放，眼前的人就会逃之夭夭。

也许Bradley的不安是多余的？他也许没能估量出一个会自己写RPS的男人到底对自己有多大程度的喜欢，他也许不应该小看Colin对自己的情感。那个他认为"狡猾"的家伙，正一手插入他的发丝，一手紧紧扣在他的腰眼上。也许电梯里的那个吻是在告诉他——你大胆的来吧。这该死的家伙是在放荡的邀约自己，可自己却被唬住了。

该死的Colin Morgan，你现在性感的要死！

Bradley缠住Colin的舌头，这感触让Bradley相信先前在电梯里的确实是舌吻，因为这主动探寻自己口腔的柔软勾起了他的回忆。

"Br、Brad，"Colin有些急促地叫Bradley的名字，"Wait, wait."

"What?"Bradley见Colin虽然强势，可话语中却藏匿着某种弱气，"是你给我通行证的，现在没法后悔的。"说完，他吻上了Colin的耳根，双手紧扣着Colin瘦削的双臀。

"你说的是真的么？"

混着喘息，Colin凑近Bradley的颈窝喃喃，浓厚的爱尔兰口音性感撩人，瞬间就让Bradley觉得某种冲动流向了胸口下方的某个部位。

"什么真的？"

"视奸我……我、我可不是那些清纯的……小妞。"

Bradley轻笑出声，喷出的灼热气息让Colin有点儿痒的缩了缩脖子。

"与其在脑子里幻想，我倒宁愿真实的一件件剥掉你的衣服，看你今天也穿了好几层的样子……"找回了底气感的Bradley，话语中开始带有戏谑的味道。

会发生什么，一方很清楚，另一方也不是不知道。只是怎么发生，在哪儿发生，彼此都在打量。

"在这儿么？"Colin咬着Bradley的耳骨，话语湿润地问。

"去床上吧？"Bradley记得这事发生在床上。

※

_  
那事居然就发生在小旅店客房的床上。_

我们三人驱车去了北爱，途中落脚在一自家经营的家庭小旅店里。

我和Colin睡一间房，Bradley则被迫一个人住一间。要不是我说自己是Colin的亲兄弟，我想我们得各自开一间房了。店主是个德国人，他说双人房只可以男女居住，两个男人是不可以的。我好说歹说，甚至掏出我和Colin的身份证件给他看，他才勉强让我和Colin住一间。剩下落单的Bradley，店主怎么也不肯把他塞进我们的房间。

Bradley问他为什么，店主很不耐烦地说：让那兄弟两人住一块我还要担心他们是不是Gay，把你再扔进去，难道我还希望看到搞3P么？

店主的话让我们三个面面相觑，可这附近实在是没有别的住所可寻，我们也只有作罢。

这奇怪的店规很不错，可也很愚蠢，难道店主不知道人是可以溜进别人的房间么？

 

要是当初不进这种家庭式的小旅店就好了。

我现在开始后悔为什么不再多开点路，地图上明明标着再过3公里就是一家正规的假日酒店了，这样的话我们三个人就可以挤一间房了。我这并不是在抱怨浪费开销，只是……如果当初我们三个人住在一起的话，也许就不会发生现在我看到的这些了吧？至少来得不会那么早，至少不会让我觉得是那么的突然。

如果没有两间房，换句话说，如果没有这堵墙，我的存在似乎可以制止那两人干柴烈火的纠缠……哦，上帝！该死的我这时候用这些文绉绉的词藻干嘛？！我这么晚了居然在Bradley的房门前偷窥！我真该拉出去被枪毙。

可偷窥不是我的本意，谁让我被尿意憋醒后——都怪德国老板让我喝了那么多啤酒——去厕所回来发现Colin的床上没了人呢？

我摸摸床铺，被褥上的余温还很足。原本还有些迷糊的脑袋瞬间就清醒了，不好的预感从我的背脊那儿窜上来。

上帝，请不要让我猜中这么令人焦躁的结果……Please.  
  
※

Bradley追逐着Colin的双唇，两人一路吻进了卧室。

 

_——我在门外就能听到急促诱人的鼻息，我知道我手脚冰凉，可我的下面却因为想象着被Bradley狠狠的抚摸而渐渐膨胀。_

 

紧抱的双手开始慢慢下移，Bradley柔情地沿着Colin瘦长的身线来到他那儿，然后狠狠的抚摸沉睡在松垮牛仔裤中间的东西。

"Brad……"Colin的头搁在Bradley的肩上，轻轻笑出声。

"什么？"Bradley被这声亲昵的名字一使唤，停下了手上的动作。

Colin抬起脑袋，抵在Bradley的前额，仍然是轻笑开场，随后缓缓地吐出三个字：

"I…want…more."

像是被点燃了什么似的，Bradley的下体一下子就疼了起来，似乎连理智也被抽走般的扒着Colin的上衣，狂乱得觉得自己整个人的重心都不在，自己的底盘是如此的轻飘。

"You…little hussy, Morgan."Bradley现在满脑子的搜刮着极尽恶意的词语来表达自己内心渴望宣泄的情绪。

他该如何形容眼前这个戴着无辜假面具的危险男人呢？这个男人的视线使他堕落进欲望的深渊，他的靡靡之音抓挠着他的心扉，他的肉体白皙圣洁却以猥亵的姿态等候着与Bradley沉沦……Bradley的心情有些矛盾：他这是在染指玷污他，还是在用尽自己的力量驱散他身上那种害人不浅的情色诱惑？

他这是在扮演罪恶的施暴者，还是布道的施恩者的角色呢？

不过思绪很快就被下一瞬间Colin的赤裸躯体所拉了回来。

 

_——我嫉妒被Bradley碰触的那具肉体，虽然是在梦中，可那个位置应该属于我，是我的！那种虚幻里做爱的感受会和现在一样么，Colin?我现在真的好想杀了你。_

看你那一脸的羞涩……噢，该死的，Bradley居然替你用吹的！你能不能别死样的闭紧双唇？叫出来才会比较动人……见鬼，你怎么会在Bradley面前像个处女一样？！

 

Bradley也脱去了自己身上的遮蔽物，和Colin来到床上。

"Col……"Bradley靠坐在床头，"介意我替你用吹的么？"

"What？"Colin撑起上半身，不解的看着Bradley，然后他眯着眼，侧歪着脑袋说，"你是不是……"

"嗯？"

"没什么。你在给自己时间抉择是上我还是被我上么？"

Bradley的喉头明显的起伏了一下，于是Colin的脸上渐渐浮出坏笑的面容。他"腾"一下的爬起来挤进Bradley的两腿间，调侃道："既然你都愿意替我吹那儿，那就让我……进入你这里吧——"

才说完，Colin的手就毫无预兆的刺探了Bradley的那里，本能的使Bradley一把将Colin反身压在床上。

"O、Okay，我想抱你！"

这应该算是当机立断吧？Bradley的大脑给他输送的信号如此的迅速，是该感谢自己的运动细胞比较发达么？看着Colin嘲笑自己的表情，Bradley开始暗骂自己是个蠢蛋，居然会让Colin写的那篇RPS来指导自己。

可写的人现在就光不溜秋的在自己旁边吧？都说所想即所现，能说那完全没有意义么？要不我真的被耍了？Bradley觉得自己有些窝囊。

 

※  
_  
我听见了什么？_

我看见了什么？

我为什么现在会坐在Bradley房间外的地上？

快好好想想，Nilok，你刚才听见Colin说了什么？在你看到两人高潮过后的疲软对话中，你听见了什么？你听见了什么？！

——Bradley，如果Nilok向你表白的话，你接受他好么？

然后呢？然后Bradley又说了什么？

——Colin，你在说什么乱七八糟的？我又不喜欢Nilok。

我的记忆瞬间被快速回放，像走马灯一样……见鬼！我该死的为自己在辩护什么？

——那我求你，就算是假的，也请你说你喜欢他，好么？

——为什么，Colin？

——因为我知道他喜欢你，而且我觉得这次的旅程会发生些什么。

——是什么？

——我不知道，我只知道Nilok那天问我回不回家的表情……很荒凉。Nilok没学过表演，他不会演戏，所以他不像我会伪装自己的情感。他对你的好感从一开始就彻底的显现在他的脸上。

——我怎么没感觉？

——因为你的目光总在我的身上，而他的目光却总围着你转……旁观者总是比当局者了解的清除。没有人比我更了解Nilok了，毕竟他是我的哥哥啊。

——Colin……

——Bradley，你答应我好么？我希望寂寞的Nilok不要再受到伤害……

原来，我就是因为这些才会无力地坐在地上。

原来……讽刺就是这么一回事。

 

我不记得自己是怎么样回到床上的，我只知道钻近被窝的时候，凉凉的被子让我哆嗦了许久。我用被子箍紧自己的身体，背对着Colin的床铺，直愣愣的盯着墙。脑子里面一片空白，不知过了多久，意识到房间的门被人推开——我知道Colin回来了——我赶忙闭上眼装作什么也不知道。

我这个自欺欺人的白痴。

能感觉得到我的背后站着人，Colin为什么要站在我的后面？是要向我炫耀自己身上粘着Bradley的气味么？还是来嘲笑我这个彻头彻尾的傻瓜？

上帝，Colin为什么摸了摸我的头发？上帝，你告诉我他为什么亲吻了我的额际？

该死的上帝，你知不知道他的嘴唇离开我的时候，我的眼角流下了眼泪！

我做作的装着自己是无意识的缩进被子里，可谁知道我这种粗制滥造的表演会不会被Colin视穿。哦，别傻了，Nilok，就算他视穿了，也会装作不知道的。

因为他是Colin，是你血缘的另一半。

 

我是不是一个晚上就被上帝选中重新改造了？

当我再次看到Bradley的时候，我的感觉已不再，那种不言而喻的兴奋感莫名的消逝了。Nilok，你重生了么？接下去的三天，你是怎么想的呢？

是的，我曾经爱过Bradley，那个全名叫Bradley James的男人，曾经……

如果我是Colin Morgan，那我会说我还爱着Bradley，可我不是，我只是Nilok Morgan，我不能爱Bradley，在我还不知道他是否爱我之前我就不能这么说，然而在知道他不喜欢我之后，那根本完全就是禁句。

可是上帝，我爱Bradley。

既然我不能，那就让Colin好好地爱他，连带着我的份……爱他。

 

那天晚上过后，我死了。  
  
※

Bradley没有再去想那篇RPS。

"Bradley？"Colin见Bradley俯视着自己却没有动静，"你……在后悔么？"

"什么？"Bradley只是盯着说出这话的那张嘴，避开了光用视线余角就知道的扎人目光。

"告诉了我你喜欢我。"Colin推开Bradley，起身坐在床沿。

"为什么……你觉得我会后悔？"Bradley撸了撸自己的头发问道，"是你在……后悔么？"

听到对方这么问，Colin立马转过身再次爬上床，捧着Bradley的脸说："这怎么可能？我说了，我第一眼见到你我就立刻喜欢上了你。你就是那么的开朗直爽，你身上阳光的味道让我不自觉地想往你身上靠，你知道你有多迷人么？"

"可是剧组的人貌似都喜欢的是你啊……"Bradley让Colin赞赏的视线给弄得不知所措，只有避开它，看着Colin的锁骨那儿嘀咕。

"你其实知道并不是如此的，对吧？"Colin有些无奈的笑了笑，"你很清楚我是故意的，是吧？"

"故意什么？"Bradley对自己心中的答案还是有一点的模糊。

"F*ck off！你明明知道我那形象是故意的，你明明知道我喜欢你……不是么？"Colin吻了吻Bradley的唇瓣，"第二天的晚上，你不就是那么咄咄逼人的质问我的么？"

"我是有90%的把握，可是你自己在那边总对我说不是，你这个口是心非的爱尔兰骗子！"

"因为……我怕你知道真实的我以后会吓得逃走了。"

"我有那么软么？"

"你也不见得那么强硬啊，"Colin笑了笑说，"Bradley……"

"嗯？"

"我身体里有一个开关，"Colin的表情变得有点认真，他看着Bradley的眼睛，那双阳光下会湛蓝得令人眩目的眼睛，"那个开关会让我在所谓的holy和潜在的filthy间陡然的转变，我有的时候也会惧怕这种……我不知道该怎么形容的感觉……我其实也……"

"怕我被你的转变给吓到了？"Bradley似乎明白了自己的迷惑到底是什么，"那我就当拨动你身体里开关的那个人吧，Col？……唯一的。"

Colin笑了，瞬间从嘴角绽放出的微笑让Bradley主动地吻了上去。

"Bradley……"

"嗯？"

"进来吧……"

 

Bradley在两人忘我的拥吻中途，用一只手盲目的摸索着床头柜里的安全套和润滑剂，该做得都准备就绪，在一次喘息后就是两人的第一次欲望相连。

"Brad、Bradley……我、我喜欢…你…"

"你这个、你这个爱尔兰骗子……说你、说你爱我！"

"爱…啊……我爱你…Bradley…"

有点不悦的Bradley狠狠地顶了一下Colin，然后一次接着一次……

——你这家伙，在RPS中可以说"爱"我那么多次，可一回到现实不被我逼着，就只会说"喜欢"我么？你这个可恶的爱尔兰骗子……

不过Bradley也释怀了一些，至少他开始了解了一点Colin，至少他知道自己……是Colin体内那个开关唯一的使用人。

 

他吻了吻在自己怀里睡着的Colin，关上了灯。

 

 

可以说这个故事结束了。

 

 

不过有这么一个小小的后续——

 

 

You want to see?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

早上先醒来的是Colin，他起身看看Bradley还在睡，于是坏心眼渐起，想玩morning sex。当然不是昨天晚上的那一种，他想趁Bradley还睡意朦胧的时候，翻身吃了Bradley。

早上先醒来的怎么会是Colin？是Bradley看到Colin还垂着眼帘熟睡，于是自己就稍稍假寐。过了些时候，身边的人开始有了点动静，他微微张开眼后又闭着继续装睡：我看你这家伙要玩什么花样。

啊呀，怎么自己下面的有点凉凉的？Bradley发现Colin在用润滑剂涂抹他的入口。

不会吧？难道……？Bradley的心里开始打鼓，只听得Colin自己在那边乐呵呵的。

啧…被人碰哪里…还是有点难过的……Bradley微微皱起眉……嗯？怎么没有动静了？Bradley小心翼翼的再看了看，只见Colin自个儿嘟囔着"套子、套子呢……"

光不溜秋的翻爬过Bradley的身体，Colin横卧在床沿往床头柜那儿寻找待会儿要用的安全套。Bradley看着Colin的屁股就那样的露着，刚想伸手去摸，就听见他大吼出声——

"Oh, shit! Bradley，你居然、你居然把这个打印出来！！！"

Bradley定睛一看，发现就是那本原先扔在里面的《靛蓝之殇》，他嘿嘿笑了笑，"你的大作嘛，当然要收藏啦！"

发现Bradley对答如流，Colin才意识到Bradley从头至尾就是醒着，"你这家伙居然给我装睡！"

"唉呀，没想到我的演技那么好啊~"

"你！"Colin一赌气，往被窝里一钻不理他。

Bradley好笑的看看Colin这种鸵鸟行为，拣起他扔在地上的RPS，继续作弄他，"Colin，还赖床啊，不如我念个故事给你听啊？"

毛虫状的Colin没有反应。

"我叫Nilok, 全名Nilok Morgan……"Bradley翻开RPS，开始慢慢的读起来。"我有个——"

"Shit，Bradley！不准再给我念！"Colin总算钻了出来，不满的看着Bradley，"我后来就全线删了这文，没想到还是……"

一脸的落败感，Colin耷拉着肩，郁闷的叹了口气。

"世界上就这么一本在我这儿，不好么？"Bradley安慰的吻了一下Colin的额头，"记录你对我的欲望还有爱……"

"滚你的……"Colin小声地抱怨了一句后，准备起身下床，不过被Bradley给拉住了不让他走。

"干嘛？"没好气地脸色冲着Bradley。

"你连套子都翻出来了，难道不是在邀请我再来一次么？"

"F*ck——Bradley你等着——等我下次——"

再怎么抵抗，至少今天早上的这一回合Colin还是在下面。

 

（The End）

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Du的扯蛋后话：

 

如果你看到最后，那Du感谢你可以容忍我这么乱来的把这两只写成这样，thanks。

《Love Copy》的初衷就是想弥补一点《三天，我要你爱上我》，然后tonny说被弄得想看文中提到的RPS，于是我就借着这个想法写出了这种格式的番外……sorry，跳跃性是我一贯的坏习惯。

如果你能看出那个Nilok就是Colin他自己，每次衔接的RPS都是有意的，那说明我写得还算可以，如果没有或者还在对里面夹在的RPS觉得奇怪，那我只能在这后话里告诉你：RPS中只有Nilok是真的，Nilok喜欢Bradley是真的，因为我在〈三天〉里说了，Nilok就是RPS外的Colin，RPS中的Colin只有涉及小细节的地方是真的，他只是表象。

我自己写着写着也会有混淆，所以要是你看着混乱也是正常的。

这故事我坑着很久了，急于over，所以你看着结尾草率，那也是正常的。

感谢你可以容忍我这么任性。

 

最后，你要是看着"纠结"，那你可以知道这就是我的"本性"。

 

以上。


End file.
